


Ice Patterns

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [48]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Jack doesn't make fun of him. In fact, he charms the woman at the front desk to get them into the rink, asks more questions than Bitty's fielded about figure skating since those first few weeks after he switched to hockey, and watches Chulanont and Katsuki skate with a kind of reverence Bitty's used to him reserving for hockey.
Jack and Bitty visit a figure skating training facility in Detroit, with unexpected results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, the world just needed more Check Please/Yuri!!! on Ice crossover fic, okay? Okay.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

It started out as a whim. They're up in Detroit for a game, and Bitty, still altogether too engrossed in the world of figure skating for someone that's not longer training, had seen Phichit Chulanont's insta post about an early morning practice before the team was due to leave. He'd almost made it past team breakfast unnoticed, but Jack was too quick.

"Going somewhere Bittle?"

Bitty couldn't shake the wince at being caught out. "I'll… be back in time to get back to Samwell?"

"Bittle."

Bitty sighs, knowing Jack won't let him off the hook without an explanation. "It's…." He swallows, trying to convince himself that Jack won't laugh at him for this. "It's this figure skater I follow. He trains here in Detroit, and I wanted to see if I could watch him practice."

Jack relaxes a little, though he doesn't uncross his arms. "Aren't figure skating practices usually, like, super private?"

Bitty winces again. "I mean. Usually? But I figured it couldn't hurt to try."

Jack's face softens, and his arms go lax at his sides. "Alright. But I'm not letting you out of here on your own."

Bitty blinks up at Jack, surprised. "You want to come with me? To a figure skating practice?"

Jack shrugs. "Should be interesting, if nothing else."

Unbidden, Bitty laughs, turning on his heel to lead the way. "Alright, then. But no making fun of me for getting a little too excited about it."

Jack doesn't make fun of him. In fact, he charms the woman at the front desk to get them into the rink, asks more questions than Bitty's fielded about figure skating since those first few weeks after he switched to hockey, and watches Chulanont and Katsuki skate with a kind of reverence Bitty's used to him reserving for hockey.

It isn't until the end of the practice, as Chulanont is cooling down that Bitty sees the shift in Jack's posture, going from relaxed to rigid in the space of a breath. "What does he--" Jack cuts himself off, turning to march around the rink toward the coach with something blazing in his eyes that Bitty's never seen, a fierce, once banked fire, stoked to life by something he'd seen on the ice, and Bitty can't shake his own nerves or the way the hairs on his arms are standing on end.

The coach, Celestino Cialdani, turns to look at the pair of them, seeming to recognize Jack for a split second before his face goes hard. "What are you two--"

"Get him off the ice."

"Excuse me?"

"That's a level three incantation pattern he's skating, and if I'm reading him right he's completely untrained; get him _off_ the _ice_."

Cialdani blinks, looking taken aback, before turning to face the ice. He doesn't move fast enough for Bitty to miss the look of worry on his face, though, and in the split second between Cialdani turning away and the shout of Chulanont's name slipping past his lips, Bitty feels a surge of something in his chest that has him going weak at the knees. He would have slumped to the ground had Jack not reached out to support him, and from the way everyone on the ice seems to be in an uproar, Bitty can't help but wonder if there's something more to this than meets the eye.

He doesn't have much time to worry about it, though, before the blackness sweeps up over his vision, sending him into blissful unawareness.

\----

When he comes to, he's on his back on the bench, and his first thought is that he's taken a bad hit in a game. But he isn't in his gear, and there's no shouting or swearing around him, so he rules that possibility out pretty quickly. As he sucks in a sharp breath and bolts upright, he hears someone else mirror the sound behind him. When he whips his head around to see, it's to see Phichit Chulanont staring back at him. Chulanont cocks his head to the side just as Cialdani calls something out.

"Alright Zimmermann, that should do it."

Bitty snaps his gaze away from Chulanont to see Jack, relief in the lines of his face, skating toward the bench. "Good," Jack says, apparently speaking to Cialdani rather than Bitty himself. "And you have the name of an Ice Mage out here that will be able to train him?"

The word stirs something in Bitty's memory, something one of the other skaters had said to him years ago about Ice Magic. Bitty had never thought anything of it, but now….

"I do."

Jack nods. "Good. Then I'll let you handle your skaters and I'll handle mine."

Bitty tries to ignore the thrill the possessive sends through him--Jack considers all the boys on the team "his," Bitty knows this--and slides down the bench to let Jack join him, undoing the laces on what must be borrowed skates. "Everything okay, Jack?" he asks.

Jack turns to face him, eyes sharp and bright. "They will be, Bittle. They will be."

Bitty swallows. "What happened?"

"Accidental Ice Magic transference," Cialdani says, probably as much to Chulanont as to Bitty. "Probably wouldn't have done anything if another untrained Mage hadn't been on the rink." Cialdani levels a glare at Jack, who waves him off.

"Most figure skaters are well trained in the Art by the time they're at this level. They have to be with the patterns they skate. Can you blame me for being surprised?

"Being surprised, no. Not being more cautious? Absolutely."

"Fair," Jack concedes, slipping back into his shoes. He straightens up, looking Cialdani in the eyes. "But I trust you'll see to it that he gets training?"

"Indeed. And you'll see to yours?"

Jack's smirk is positively predatory. "Believe me, he'll be training with the best."

Bitty blinks, his mind making the connection immediately. He stares up at Jack, disbelief in his eyes. " _I'm_ \--?"

Jack grins back. "Ready to get magical, Bittle?"

Bitty almost can't find the words to respond. When he does, the best he has is: "Does this mean I'm getting out of checking practice?"

The sound of Jack's answering laugh is almost enough to quell the nerves in Bitty's stomach. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
